


Last Christmas

by Zurenika



Series: It's an SF9 Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: song: Last Christmas?





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so i don't really know what happened here but hey.., this is a fic, set in winter and it's also in line with the song? forgive me~

Even with the fire on and the radiator turned up, it still felt cold. Jaeyoon shivered and wrapped his arms around himself for comfort but he knew that comfort would never come – at least not in the way he was used to. It will not have that bright, warm smile that effectively takes away his exhaustion nor will it have that fresh, clean scent that always tells him he’s finally home.

There was no one in this house now – no one alive. For when Inseong left, he took Jaeyoon’s heart and soul with him.

An empty shell – that’s what’s in this building. Sitting in clothes meant for a human being, eating, drinking, sleeping but tired, always tired and always in pain.

“You should look for another place. Or maybe spend some time somewhere, anywhere,”

Jaeyoon would only smile and nod. He has heard the same sentence over and over that they meant nothing to him now.

This place is a prison yet it is still his home. The walls speak of late night kisses and warm embraces yet the air is permeated with hurtful words and the spaces punctuated with a farewell.

“Jaeyoon-ah, please. We’re all worried. You have to move on with your life”

Again, a smile.

How do you move on knowing that the road you started on together now forked into two separate ways? What do you do when the hand you’ve held onto for so long suddenly disappears? Do you grasp the air, wishing and waiting that he comes back or do you continue to walk and leave the past behind?

“Jaeyoon-ah,”

He gasped. The walls were starting to close in on him. The air, thinning. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe…

Jaeyoon rushed outside, the cold winter air hitting his entire body. The biting chill made him feel awake – alive. It didn’t take long before he started to shiver but he didn’t care. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was awake. 

“Yah, are you crazy? Why are you outside in pajamas?”

He looked up, recognizing the voice. Juho ran up to him and held him in a tight embrace. Jaeyoon didn’t know why but he felt something in him break and the tears started to fall.

Jaeyoon was able to maneuver him back inside the house, telling him sternly to stay in front of the fire and not move an inch. Within minutes, Jaeyoon found himself bundled up in a comforter, a steaming mug of cocoa in hand and Juho sitting beside him with an irritated look. 

"I'm sorry," Jaeyoon mumbled. 

"For what?" 

Jaeyoon flinched at the sharpness of those words. He bowed his head, thinking of what to say next.

"You should leave this place, Jaeyoon-ah. It's not healthy for you." 

Silence. 

"I know you're still not over him but sooner or later, you have to get on with your life," Juho continued clear frustration in his voice. "You think letting go is about forgetting someone? It's not just that! To let go is to treasure all the happy and sad memory with that person and learning to walk away from it all! It's about time you grow and start over!"

"I"m s-sorry," Jaeyoon repeated, crying once again. 

Juho held his hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to go through it alone, Jaeyoon-ah. I'm here. All of us are just here and we're willing to help you," 


End file.
